Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival)
Rob the Robot is a Canadian-American CGI children's comedy-science fiction-adventure animated revival of the 2010-2017 series of the same name. The continuation of the show was produced by Disney Television Animation (after Disney bought the rights to ''Rob the Robot ''from Entertainment One), with it's original studios One Animation and Amberwood Entertainment. Premise The revival of the series is pretty much the same as the original. It follows four young friends of undefined ages; Rob, the metal leader of the group, Ema, the odd one out who likes to dance, T-K, the genius and toolkit of the group, and Orbit, a clumsy yet artistic fellow, as they embark on adventures to various planets to solve problems/engage in their fun activity. Characters Main characters * 'Rob '(voiced by Stacey DePass): The main protagonist of the revival. A young metal robot, he is curious and adventurous, and he will not hesitate to plan a mission, whether it is to solve problems or to just have fun. In Season 2, he adopts and becomes a father figure to an even younger robot from the Robot Planet who he names Rob Jr. * 'Ema '(voiced by Camden Angelis): The only person in the group who is not a robot, Ema the alien is a spunk of lively energy who likes to dance. * 'T-K (voiced by Jordi Mand): A red robot who moves around with a built-on wheel, she is one-of-a-kind, possessing the ability to keep objects in her trusty hammerspace tummy trunk, regardless of size. In the revival, her name is now spelled "T-K" with a hyphen. When Rob Jr. debuted in Season 2, she sometimes acts as a surrogate mother to him. * Orbit '(voiced by Jake Beale in season 1; Connor Fielding in season 2, and Drew Davis in season 3): An orange robot with two bandages taped to the back of his head, a chip on his forehead, crooked antenna and two tank-like threads as feet. Although he might be a talented artist, he is also often clumsy. * 'Rob Jr. '(voiced by Stacey DePass): Rob's adopted son who makes his debut in Season 2. He is basically a smaller clone of his father with a propeller beanie cap where his antenna should be. He is similar in personality to Wade from the comic strip ''U.S. Acres, being afraid of almost everything; because of this, he is said to be the polar opposite of his curious and adventurous dad, but nonetheless he doesn't hesitate to join a mission Rob plans. He also has a fear of mice, which he expresses towards Squeak. Despite his cowardly nature however, he loves his adoptive father very much and gets along pretty fine with him, Ema, T-K and Orbit. He is the youngest, shortest, and most innocent member in the gang. * 'Mission Control '(voiced by John Stocker): The person who chooses the correct planets the gang wants to go to. He is merely a huge robotic hand hanging from the rocket's ceiling. * 'Squeak '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): The gang's pet wind-up mouse who often accompanies his owners on their missions. Besides his new voice actor, he remains unchanged in the revival. Recurring characters * 'Mea '(voiced by Tara Strong): Ema's cousin who resembles her but has dandelion-colored skin, purple pajamas with two buttons instead of a zipper, no visible nostrils, blue bows on her antennae in place of the pink things Ema wears on hers, and is a tad shorter than Ema. * 'Tibro '(voiced by Joshua Morris): A blue duplicate of Orbit who made his debut in the original episode "Copy Cat". He lives in a small house on the Copycat Planet, just a mile away from the Copycat Machine. The second he was born from the Copycat Machine, he and Orbit started to argue over being the same. The conflict continued until he was accidentally knocked into the machine by Orbit, and came out colored blue. While Orbit was overjoyed that they're not the same anymore, Tibro was saddened because then that means he's not an exact copy. As time passed, however, he eventually grows to accept his state as a different Orbit, foreshadowed by not having some of Orbit's traits. In his incarnation in the reboot, he is voiced by Joshua Morris, giving him a British accent. * News Reporter (voiced by Justin Roiland): In every episode, The reporter tells the team about what's happening around every planet, but sometimes, he just loves hamburgers. * Crazy Crow (voiced by Tom Kenny): He just a crazy crow cartoon character that Rob and the gang love to watch, Although it's their favourite show. The animation for Crazy Crow was done by Rough Draft Studios Inc Voice Cast Stacey DePass As Rob and Rob Jr. (Season 2-3) Camden Angelis As Ema Jordi Mand As T-K Jake Beale as Orbit (Season 1) Connor Fielding as Orbit (Season 2) Drew Davis as Orbit (Season 3) John Stocker As Mission Control Dee Bradley Baker As Squeak Tara Strong As Mea Justin Roiland As News Reporter Tom Kenny As Crazy Crow Scott Menville As Radical Dude #1 Robbie Daymond As Radical Dude #2 Isaiah Slater As Radical Dude #3 Voice Cast Cameos General Joshua Morris (the current voice of Danny Dog on Peppa Pig) as Tibro Grey Griffin As Young Robot #1 And #4 Abigail Oliver As Young Robot #2 And #5 Lara Jill Miller As Young Robot #3 Dana Snyder As Birthday Bunny Nika Futterman As Birthday Rockstar Jacob Ursumarzo As Rob And Orbit From The Future Jodie Resther As Ema And T-K From The Future JP Karliak As The Beanie Cap Finders Dee Bradley Baker As Violet and Ruffus Weird Al Yankovic As The Easter Bunny Ryan Reynolds As Scary Monster (Rob Jr's Worst Nightmare Ever) Lilly Bartlam As Rika Cree Summer As Tim Trey Parker As The Planet Taker Maurice LaMarche As Sweet Tooth "Cheers to Mickey Mouse!" (Season 1) Brent Iwan As Mickey Mouse Daniel Ross As Donald Duck Bill Farmer As Goofy and Pluto Russi Taylor As Minnie Mouse Tress MacNeille As Daisy Duck Jim Cummings As Pete "Funny for Honey" (Season 3) Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger Travis Oates as Piglet Peter Cullen as Eeyore Tom Kenny as Rabbit RobTales (Season 3) David Tennant As Scrooge Mcduck Bobby Moynihan As Louie Danny Pudi As Huey Ben Schwartz As Dewey Episodes See List of Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival) episodes Production In 2017, Disney bought the rights to Rob the Robot, and a few months later after the original series ended, the creators announced at SDCC 2017 that they will be keeping the series alive with a reboot. A few days later, trailers of the show were released to SDCC and Youtube. The series fully premiered in the US on January 8, 2018. The series will be a collaboration with Amberwood Entertainment, One Animation, and Disney Television Animation. The CGI for the reboot was notably different from that of the original. While the original series used chunky, cartoonish-looking animation with very little shading, the reboot's CGI was cleaner and more realistic-looking, with enhanced shading and visible shadows to match. Because the characters' original models were made at One Animation, they had to be remodeled from scratch at Jam Filled Toronto, and still managed to look identical to the originals, with the mouths remaining animated in the same way the mouths in Bubble Guppies are. The writing team consists of original writers Craig Young, Shelia Dinsmore and J.D. Dan Smith, with newcomers being Eric Shaw, Norton Virgien, etc. Comic Con Exclusive Clip Script '''Rob: '''Hit It. (Teleports To the Diffrent Universes From the show) '''Orbit: '''Oh No, We Are Going To Late For Comic Con. '''Rob: '''Not Quite Yet. (Teleports To Dot's Universe) '''Dot: '''Helloooooo. '''T-K: This Place Looks Weird. Rob: '''There's No Time (Teleports To More Universes From The Show) (Teleports To Rick And Morty's Universe) '''Rick: Wubba Lubba Dub Dub Ema: OK? We Are Not Allowed To Watch That. (Teleports To More Universes) (Teleports To Comic Con) All: '''We're All Here, Hooray. '''Rick: '''As For Your Award, Szechaun Sauce. '''Morty: Oh Jeez Rick. (They Gasped) Rob: Did You Kiss Your Mother With That Mouth? Dot: Time For Me To Unplug, This Is Dot, The Rocket Gang, And Rick And Morty, Signing Off For Now. Orbit: No, No, No, No, No, No, Don't D- Rob The Robot - Copyright Disney/Amberwood/Entertainment One/Jam Filled Dot - Copyright The Jim Henson Company/Industrial Brothers/Kids CBC (used with permission) Rick and Morty - Copyright Solo Vanity Card/Starburns/Williams Street (used with permission) Gallery Posters Disney_Rob_the_Robot_poster.png Disney_Rob_the_Robot_poster_2.png Disney_Rob_the_Robot_poster_3.png Disney_Rob_the_Robot_poster_4.png Disney_Rob_the_Robot_poster_5.png Disney_Rob_the_Robot_poster_6.png Characters Rob.png|Rob Ema.png|Ema T-K.png|T-K Orbit_the_Orange_Robot.png|Orbit Squeak_(Rob_the_Robot).png|Squeak Mission_Control.png|Mission Control Miscellaneous Disney_Robin_Le_Robot_logo.png|French logo Disney_Rob_the_Robot_logo_(alternate).png|Alternate logo Disney Rob the Robot logo (Disney's).png|Version of the logo with the Disney logo written as "Disney's". Disney Rob the Robot logo (2nd alternate).png|Another alternate logo. New Disney Rob the Robot logo.png|The new version of the logo with the Disney Junior logo at the top. Disney Junior logo (Rob the Robot).png|The Disney Junior logo as seen on promos of the reboot. Quotes See Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival)/Quotes Theme song Season 1 and 2 has a reorchestrated version of the original series' theme song composed by Andy Bean. And Season 3 has a new rap-styled theme song titled "The Rocket Gang Rap". Merchandise Several days after the reboot aired a few episodes, there was merchandise which consisted of t-shirts, school supplies, toys, clothing and accessories. Stuffed dolls were created by Ty Inc., and can be found at some Disney stores. Games 11 days after it's release, Disney Mobile and TVOKids released another spin-off of ''Where's My Water? ''entitled 'Where's My Rob? on January 19, and Subway Surfers-inspired Run Rob Run '''''on February 12. They were released for the iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Windows. Miniseries As with most Disney Junior shows, a miniseries spun off from the reboot titled ''Orbit's Painting Pain ''was aired a few days after it's release. The episodes in this miniseries were occasionally aired before a Disney Junior show would come next. Differences from the original show Despite being a reboot of the original show and staying faithful to it, the show does have some differences. *Most of the music in the reboot is quite different from the original. Serge R. Côté is the composer for the original series; here the music is composed by Andy Bean and Keith Horn (who are also working on fellow Disney Junior shows ''Puppy Dog Pals and the 2018 Muppet Babies reboot), and as such the music sounds more like Bean and Horn's scores from those shows instead of Côté's jazz-esque score. The two also composed the theme song, the Pick a Planet song, the music playing during the countdown, the recap music near the end of an episode and the music playing at the end when Rob says goodbye to the planet they visited, but they are merely just rearrangements as they sound like the original. *Considering Jake Beale getting replaced in Season 2 and 3, Orbit's voice sounds slightly different in each of those seasons, but the main difference is that they are slightly deeper. *Squeak's noises in the original series are stock sounds of mice squeaking. In the reboot, his squeaks are provided by Dee Bradley Baker (who also voices other animals in the show). *In the recap scene near the end of an episode, the screen showcasing what the gang has did and learned today resembles a YouTube-like website instead of the "robtherobot.com" website. *Ema's antennae now correspond to her emotions instead of being mostly static. When she is sad or worried, her antennae droop down, and when she's happy, they erect up. **She also tends to yank her antennae when she's annoyed or distressed. *The backgrounds (mostly the ones on a planet) went from being images to modelled scenery. *The art style of the reboot looks more realistic compared to the original show's art style. Clues would be visible shadows, beautifully modelled backgrounds and realistic looking props. *The planet Earth is seen and mentioned in the reboot, and there are some episodes where Rob and the gang fly there. *An object's textures now look like the material they're made from instead of being simply solid colors. Characters Being Voiced By Their Actors Of What They Sound Like. These Are The Voice Actors Voicing The Characters That Sound Like There Other Characters They Voiced In Other TV Shows * Rob - Stacey DePass - Same * Ema - Camden Angelis - Same * T-K - Jordi Mand - Same * Orbit - Jake Beale (Season 1) - Daniel Tiger From Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood/D.W From Arthur * Orbit - Connor Fielding (Season 2) - ?????????? * Orbit - Drew Davis (Season 3) - Marshall From PAW Patrol * Mea - Tara Strong - ?????????? * News Reporter - Justin Roiland - Morty From Rick And Morty * Crazy Crow - Tom Kenny - Mayor From The Powerpuff Girls/SpongeBob SquarePants * Radical Dude #1 - Scott Menville - Robin From Teen Titans Go * Radical Dude #2 - Robbie Daymond - SwaySway From Breadwinners * Radical Dude #3 - Isaiah Slater - Hal From Dot * Rika - Lilly Bartlam - Dot Comet From Dot * Beanie Cap Finders - J.P Karliak - Wile E Coyote From New Looney Tunes/Boss Baby * Tim - Cree Summer - ?????????? * Tibro - Joshua Morris - Danny Dog From Peppa Pig * Young Robot #1 And #4 - Grey Griffin - Lola Loud/Lana Loud From The Loud House * Young Robot #2 And #5 - Abigail Oliver - Nev Jumelle From Dot * Young Robot #3 - Lara Jill Miller - Henry Hugglemonster * Birthday Bunny - Dana Snyder - Dr Colosso From the Thundemans * Easter Bunny - Weird Al Yankovic - Milo From Milo Murphy's Law Home media DVD releases Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Trivia * The Pick a Planet song played before the gang selects a planet from Mission Control has been slightly recomposed to be more upbeat and funky. * The show uses a variety of sound effects from classic Looney Tunes cartoons ''and ''SpongeBob SquarePants. * Due to Disney now owning ''Rob the Robot ''in 2018 as said above, the Disney logo now appears at the top of the ''Rob the Robot ''logo, both in the end of the opening sequence and in posters. * The reboot is sometimes referred to as ''Disney's Rob the Robot ''to distinguish it from the original series. * Despite One Animation still being credited, Jam Filled Toronto now does the animation, and as a result now has smoother and realistic shading and textures with much more clearer shadows, looking like a mix of the original show's style and ''Rusty Rivets art style, to distinguish the series from the original non-Disney version. * Now has it's own tropes page. * This is the second non-Disney cartoon to be made into one, the first being Doug ''and the third one being ''Muppet Babies; it is also the first Canadian cartoon to be made into an American Disney cartoon. * Jake Beale reprised his role as Orbit in season 1, but was replaced by Connor Fielding for Season 2 of the series after he experienced puberty. When Season 3 came out, Fielding was then replaced by Drew Davis, the current voice of Marshall on PAW Patrol. * A portrait of Rob wearing Mickey Mouse ears can be seen frequently in the rocket at the beginning of each episodes. Giving the fact that the revival was made by Disney, it was probably intentional. * A character from the show now narrates the title of an episode, just like most Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior shows. The character who narrates it is usually the episode's focus; for example, in "The Bot in the Cloth", Rob narrates that episode's title. * The show's cast will be composed of both Canadian and American voice actors. * The official trailer for the show was released at SDCC 2017. * A short video on YouTube (inspired by a Garfield quickie) promoting the episode "Cheers to Mickey Mouse!" ''shows Orbit, wearing Mickey Mouse's trademark ears and pants, showing off to Rob. * Before the season 2 premiere in New York City, there's a clip on Youtube which features Rob and friends dressed up as famous Disney Junior characters. * The promo for the upcoming episode ''Rewind Day/Rob's Pizzeria" was inspired by some promos on Disney XD. * Crazy Crow, being voiced by Tom Kenny, sounds like the Mayor from ''The Powerpuff Girls ''with a hint of SpongeBob's voice thrown in. * Some Hidden Mickeys can be seen in some episodes. * The Disney Junior logo as seen in promos of the reboot has the "J" as the rocket, the "u" as T-K, the "n" as Ema, the "i" as Rob, the "o" as Orbit and the "r" as Squeak. * The official trailer for Season 2 was released at SDCC 2018. * This show was nominated for Kids Choice Awards 2019 for Favourite Preschool Show. *The Season 3 theme song contains music by Kid Koala, the one who did music in ''The 3 Amigonauts. *2 voice actors from the hit PBS Kids series Arthur ''(Jacob Ursumarzo and Jodie Resther) voice Rob, Ema, T-K And Orbit as themselves from the future. *In The UK, Theres A 60 Second Promo Based On The Rocket Gang Rap During Ad Breaks On Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Nickelodeon, NickToons, Nick Jr, Cartoonito, And CITV. *JP Karliak, known for voicing Wile E. Coyote in ''New Looney Tunes ''(formerly known as ''Wabbit; Karliak is currently voicing the Boss Baby in The Boss Baby: Back in Business) guest stars as the Beanie Cap Finders, who always look for beanie caps. *The official trailer for Season 3 was released at SDCC 2019. *The Season 3 SDCC Trailer Also Contains The Extended Version Of The Rocket Gang Rap. *Dee Bradley Baker doesn't just voice Squeak, but also Ruffus and Violet. *Famous Disney characters, such as Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh, make special guest appearances in the episodes "Cheers to Mickey Mouse!" ''(Season 1) and ''"Funny for Honey" ''(Season 3), respectively. *Lilly Bartlam, Best Known For Voicing Dot in the CBC Kids Animated Series Of The Same Name, Made A Special Guest Apperance As Rika In The Episode ''Rika Comes To Visit. Release Dates For The Show On Disney Junior. January 8th: USA January 19th: Canada March 11th: UK, France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, References Here are some References to Other Shows And Movies That Appeared In The Series. Main article: Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival)/References Category:2018 shows Category:2018 Category:TV Series Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Disney TV Animation Category:Reboots Category:Disney Revival Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Robots Category:Rob the Robot Category:Disney Television Animation